Early Adventures of Ana & Owen
by obi's girl
Summary: Just what the title says. It's about the early adventures of ana & owen, and of course, their friends!


Early Adventures of Ana & Owen Solo  
  
Book 1  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: Ever wandered how Ana acted when she received her first premonition?  
  
Or how much a history there is between Ana & Qui-Gon, between Astra & Owen? Well, anyway, I figured since I'm going to continue Ana & Owen, ten years into the future, it would be appropriate to tell how they lived their lives before knight hood and why Ana was so against training as a Jedi.  
  
Author's note: Book 1 told from Ana's point of view!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (They're teenagers!)  
  
Note: Keep in mind, by Book 14, (5 Yrs. later) Ana, Astra and Owen are in their early 30's (33 yrs. old). In this book, all three of them are 12 yrs. Old. Just so you won't be confused, the Vong war is over – The Republic won & Corran is back.  
  
Here I am, ready to graduate. We all are. Sithspawn, where has the time gone? Five years ago, I would have never even stepped foot inside my Uncle Luke's Praxeum. I guess I didn't try in the beginning because I was scared. It certainly didn't help that my first premonition, besides sensing Wedge was at the door of my parent's apartment, wasn't the most memorable. In fact, it was horrible, I almost lost my mind. I'm serious. I know. I know it's crazy to think that sort of thing happened, but it almost did happen.  
  
Anyway, here's what happened...  
  
When you're young, it's amazing how much a little girl can remember. I don't remember being born, but according to my family, I was the quiet one and my brother was as loud as a Bantha. Astra, she and I were born on the same day (though not in the same location). She was born on Astrus, and I was born on Coruscant. I wasn't until we were both born, (say 2 days after) did my parents and Astra's learn we were practically twins because of our birth date.  
  
Before I go on, I should give some history of on my family's background. So, bear with me, please. My great great grand father, Anakin Skywalker, was my Uncle's Luke and grandmother's father, also known as Darth Vader. Oh, that's nice! My great great grandfather was responsible for the deaths of thousands of Jedi and innocents who spoke out against the Emperor. Doesn't that make you feel loved and cozy inside?  
  
Leia Organa-Solo, my great grand mother, was the Princess of Alderaan. Of course, now we know she was a "real" Princess since her mother was the Queen of Naboo. Leia never really knew a whole lot about her background. Bail Organa adopted her, right after she was born. Scratch that! Ben – Obi- Wan Kenobi made arrangements with Bail to adopt her. So she was adopted by Bail while the Lars' family took in my Uncle Luke.  
  
For years, these two never knew of each other's existence, until they met on the first Death Star. And my grandfather, Han Solo, was captain of the Millennium Falcon. Han had a co-pilot, a Wookie, I hardly hear about (mainly because it hurts him to talk about his death). His name was Chewbacca, Chewie for short. He took care of my Uncle Jacen and Anakin and my mom, Jaina, when they were kids.  
  
Let me go back to my Uncle Luke, because he's really important. He is credited as the founder of the Rogue Squadron, though Wedge Antilles already formed it. My Uncle Luke only made it famous. He blew up the first Death Star, using only the Force and he's famous! He helped locate a new rebel base on Hoth, an ice world, and people started calling him Commander and he wasn't even 30! It was later found out after a confrontation with Darth Vader on Cloud City, that Luke and Vader were related as father and son.  
  
Still with me, 'cause it's about to get even crazier. Because Leia and Luke didn't know they were related and Han liked Leia - a love triangle of some sort formed between these three friends. Leia knew she cared for Han, but she also cared for Luke. But after the Battle of Endor, all of this was settled when Leia revealed to Han she and Luke were siblings. Han and Leia weren't married until much later. Jacen and Jaina were born first, then Anakin later, Anakin named for Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia's father. Jacen and Jaina were twins so both their names have to start with the same letter. Ha!  
  
Now, I can begin the story... (I have to since I know you all are bored by now, hearing about my extensive family history).  
  
Astrus, 26 years earlier  
  
I smiled, smelling the fresh air of Astrus. I don't know how long it had been since I stepped foot on the planet. I think the last time I did it was to say hello to Astra, "my sister" maybe 3 years ago. That's what they called us. Blood or anything didn't bind us, but we were the same age, same height (though totally different hair color). Mine was black at the time, and hers was dirty blonde. My brother Owen, he had the worst hair cut out of all of us. It was an army crew cut gone wrong. When you'd look at him, it almost seems like the person who cut his hair had two right hands.  
  
My brother nudged me, nodding to our Aunt Aiden and her husband, Xon. Xon was holding Astra's hand. I smiled at Astra. She let go of his hand and ran to hug me. Owen rolled his eyes but managed a smile at Astra. Aiden nodded to my Uncle Luke and Mara. I know. You're asking, where are our parents? My mom and dad were on Coruscant, taking their second honeymoon. Since Owen and I have been born, they really haven't had the chance to be alone.  
  
Aiden hugged Luke, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I let go of Astra and tugged at my Aunt Mara. "Shouldn't you be jealous or something? Aiden just gave Uncle Luke a kiss!"  
  
Mara laughed, patting my hand, "Aunt Aiden was an old student of Luke's. They're best friends."  
  
I shrugged all right as everyone started walking to the Palace. The Palace. I heard when I was younger, my Aunt Aiden and Uncle Xon were rich, royal in fact. Aiden was Queen Mother of Astrus and Xon was King. Because they were rich, Owen and I expected the Palace to be grand and spacious. We walked to the Throne Room, which was quite small and bare. There weren't any banners hanging on the wall. Captain Farrell stood guard at the entrance of the room. Farrell was Aiden's bodyguard and trusted friend.  
  
My Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara talked with Xon and Aiden, mainly about grown- up stuff. I huffed, feeling completely bored. Owen smiled, staring at Astra. Astra, a Princess was wearing a pink-jeweled dress and shoes. Her hair was bound up and adorned with jewels as well. I nudged my brother to stop staring at her but he didn't pay attention to me. Boys.  
  
"Hey kids, why don't you go outside in the garden and play?" Aiden suggested.  
  
I shrugged, standing up. I glanced back at Owen, expecting him to stand up but he only stared at Astra. I rolled my eyes, grabbing him by the shoulder, pulling him up. Astra giggled, stood and followed lady-like.  
  
**  
  
We found a spot to rest on the water fountain. Each of us lay sprawled out, staring at the sky...Well, Owen and I anyway. Astra didn't want to mess up her nice dress. She said her mother picked it out for her and she didn't want to get into any trouble making it dirty.  
  
"What are they talking about in there?" I asked my brother.  
  
Owen shrugged, "I dunno. They're adults." He glanced at Astra and smirked. "She really is cute for a Princess."  
  
I hit my brother. Owen scowled, hitting me back. I slapped him again on the stomach, causing him to splash some water on me. Owen stood up abruptly, yelling, "Water fight!" and began splashing Astra and I. Astra began to cry, sad her dress was ruined but after she got over the initial shock, she began to splash some water on Owen. After that, we ran around the garden. Astra and I stuck together, leaving Owen wandering where we went.  
  
I can't remember how long we ran but it made us tired. Astra and I stopped running, finding ourselves back at the Water fountain. But no Owen. We looked around for him but we couldn't spot him. I glanced at Astra. She only shrugged.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
We both looked up, to find Owen on the balcony with a huge tub, smiling down at us. I glared at my brother, drenched in water. I stared so hard at him; I swear my eyes were fuming. Astra glanced at me and laughed hysterically. She knew I didn't like surprises. I wish could say she hated surprises too but she loved them.  
  
"That's it, Owen Solo, this means WAR!" I screamed up to him.  
  
He made a face and disappeared. Astra laughed but stopped once I grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the Palace...  
  
**  
  
"Still no sign of any affinity towards the Force?" my aunt Aiden asked, as a young woman served her tea.  
  
Luke nodded, grasping Mara's hand. "I take them to the Academy every year but nothing comes up." He sighed, glancing at his wife. She smiled at him, taking a sip of her tea. "But I suppose it's still to early. They're only 12 years of age."  
  
Xon grunted, "How long does it usually take?"  
  
Mara shrugged, "Depends on the child. Ana and Owen, Astra included are very strong in the Force... It could take months, another couple more years until they realize their potential." She glanced at Luke and smiled, patting his arm, "Sorry, honey. I know how much you want them to train and follow the family legacy, but this is just something we can't push."  
  
"I know...it's just...It should have happened by now. They're 12 years old. I know it will take time..."  
  
"Then don't push it. I'm certainly not pushing, Astra." Aiden countered, "I don't want her train until she's ready...and..." she glanced at the back, looking for her daughter, niece and nephew. "And, they're GONE!"  
  
"WHAT??!" Luke cried, standing up. He ran to the balcony, overlooking the garden. The Jedi closed his eyes, raised his hand, searching the area for his niece and nephew, using the Force. He opened his eyes and huffed. Nothing. They weren't anywhere. He turned back at Aiden, Mara and Xon. "They're gone."  
  
Aiden glanced at her husband and nodded. Xon immediately reached for his COM, alerting Captain Farrell and his guard.  
  
**  
  
My brother rubbed his eyes, as Astra and I steadily guided him through the garden. It was late and we were all so tired. We were running around the Palace, with buckets of water. At first, Astra and I stuck close but decided to split up because if one of us came upon Owen, the other would keep him busy making him really wet. Now, we were really tired and probably in a lot of trouble. I glanced at Astra. She yawned, lazily pointing to some people coming from the front. I squinted my eyes. The middle person was my Uncle Luke; to his right was my Aunt Aiden and to Luke's left was Captain Farrell. I growled under my breath, settling Owen down on the water fountain.  
  
Astra and I stood side by side, giving them wide-eyed smiles, blinking like 6 year olds. (The effect was supposed to make them forget we were in trouble. It didn't work.) Astra's mother had an angry look on her face. She held her head high, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed on the Princess. I glanced at Luke. He didn't seem angry. He had his arms hidden under his black robe. Captain Farrell didn't say anything except walk over to the water fountain and pick up Owen.  
  
"Aunt Aiden, we're really sorry. But don't blame Astra. This was my fault, really. We were bored. Owen was gawking at Astra from the fountain, I hit him on his stomach, he hit me back, I hit him again and he splashed me with some water and..."  
  
"Ana, I'm too tired right now. Just take Astra inside and get Owen into some dry clothes." Aiden mused, not even looking at me.  
  
She glanced at Luke. The Jedi Master walked forward, taking me by the hand while Astra remained behind with Aiden. I glanced at the girl and smiled everything would be all right. She smiled back but quickly frowned once she faced her mother. I looked up at Captain Farrell and sighed, "I hope I didn't get her into any trouble."  
  
Farrell laughed, "Don't worry, Ana. The worst that could happen to Astra would be that she'd grounded, without any outside privileges."  
  
"Oh." I whispered, looking up at my Uncle Luke, "Uncle Luke, will Owen and I be punished?"  
  
He stopped walking, kneeling down to my level and smiled. "Of course not. All morning tomorrow, meditation for the both of you and afternoon, you and Owen get to help the palace maintenance clean up around the palace."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Luke." I mumbled.  
  
**  
  
Owen growled as he scrubbed the floor to the east wing. I rolled my eyes, drying the floor opposite him. It was Owen's fault. The only reason I took the blame for him was because he's my brother. We look out for each other; we always have. I know, that sounds really dorky but it's the truth. I glanced up at Owen. He was still growling, glaring at the floor. I laughed, causing him to glare at me.  
  
"Why are you laughing? Ana, this isn't funny. This isn't fun!"  
  
"I know, little bro." I mused. I looked up at him, dropping the sponge, "You do realize this was your fault, not mine, we're in trouble."  
  
Owen laughed, pointing to his chest, "My fault? How is this my fault? Tell me!"  
  
I shrugged, eyeing the sun and smiled, "Well, you have a crush on Astra. You were distracted. I hit you, you splashed me back and madness ensued. It's your fault."  
  
He growled, grabbing his sponge again and shook it in the air, gritting his teeth. "This is not my fault. If anything, it's your fault, Anastasia Marie Solo!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, picking up my sponge again. Funny, how I was always the cool headed one and he wasn't. "Boys."  
  
Owen squeezed his sponge, aiming for my face. I blinked, wiping off the water. I plunged my sponge into the bucket, ringed some and squirted it fully back at him. "Water fight!" Owen yelled.  
  
"Oh, that's smart genius. Yell it out. Now, we'll be in even bigger trouble!" I yelled back.  
  
He frowned, nodding to my back. I turned around, facing our Aunt Mara. She had her hands on her waist, nodding. She knelt down next to me, grabbing an extra sponge, drenching it in water and squirted it in Owen's face. We both laughed at Owen. He parted his bangs, drenching his sponge, splashing water our way...and once again, wackiness ensued...  
  
**  
  
Luke nodded as he paced back and forth in front of Owen, Aunt Mara and myself. Owen and I tried to keep straight faces but our giggling got the best of us. Mara placed a finger on her lips, signaling us to be quiet. I quieted down, hitting Owen to calm down. Luke shrugged, throwing his arms in the air, glancing at Aiden.  
  
"The three of you should be ashamed of yourselves! You all ready had punishment for goofing off and making a mess of the garden, now all you've done is only add to that punishment." Luke began, glancing at his wife, "And Mara. You're supposed to be their role model and you're encouraging them to act up..." She started to say something, but Luke held up a finger, silencing her. "Well, I guess if the three of you won't behave and act your age..." he said, eyeing Mara, "we'll have to return to Coruscant, but before we do that, I want the three of you to apologize to Aunt Aiden."  
  
I walked up to Aiden first, bowing slightly, before looking up at her. "I'm really sorry, Aunt Aiden." Then I gestured for her to lean forward, as I whispered into her ear, "It was Owen's fault."  
  
She smirked, standing again, but returned to her stern face once she saw Luke's expression. I winked at her as my brother said his apologies. Surprise, surprise, Owen did the same. He said the fight was my fault. So much for looking out for each other. Mara said sorry to Aiden; the women laughed before Mara moved onto her husband.  
  
Mara kissed his cheek, whispering she was sorry. Luke laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He said something in return, making Mara's eyes jump. She smiled, kissing him passionately. Owen and I rolled our eyes. Grown ups kissing. Yuck!  
  
**  
  
As Luke and Aiden said good-bye, Owen nodded to Astra. The princess smiled, hugging him good-bye and kissed him on the cheek. I glanced at Owen, expecting him to wipe it off but he only smiled, kissing her on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. My brother the romantic. Sithspawn! After Aiden said good- bye to Luke, she hugged me, glancing at Owen.  
  
"Don't worry, Aunt Aiden. They're still too young to start dating each other." I mused.  
  
Aiden sighed, glancing at her daughter and Owen. "I know, but it may come sooner than we might expect." She glanced at Mara, pointing her finger, "No playing around going back to Coruscant, young lady." She joked.  
  
Mara nodded all right, grasping Luke's hand. I went to stand by my Uncle Luke, expecting Owen to follow but he was still lingering around Astra. The Princess smiled at him, her cheeks pink. Owen smiled back. They were both staring at each other, memorizing every detail. I rolled my eyes, taking hold of my brother's arm, dragging him to the shuttle.  
  
"Come on, lover boy. It's time to go home."  
  
Luke, Mara and Aiden just laughed.  
  
**  
  
Owen scowled as he rested on his bunk. I smiled. Owen was still mad at me because of what I said on Astrus. I called him "Lover boy." I have to admit it embarrassed him. Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara and Aunt Aiden laughed at him, which was pretty bad, but he was acting like a love struck boy. And Astra, we had known her for years. True, she grew up - she had developed some but Owen was gawking at her like she was some goddess or something.  
  
"Owen, I'm sorry. There, happy?"  
  
He didn't reply. He just stared at the ceiling of the bunk.  
  
"I really am sorry, little bro. I didn't mean to embarrass you but you were gawking at the Princess. Someone had to snap you out of it." No response. He must really be mad at me. "Fine, you don't want to talk that's fine with me. At least it will be peaceful the ride home." I mumbled, turning over.  
  
"You ever have a crush on a guy, Ana?" he mused.  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and shrugged. "Not really. Why?"  
  
Owen smiled, stretching his arms some. "I know I've known Astra since we were babies only but we're not babies anymore, Ana. We're not innocent anymore. And this feeling inside of me, I think it's always been here. The way I feel about Astra – it's real."  
  
I frowned, sensing somewhat what my brother was getting to. "What are you saying, Owen?"  
  
He shrugged, "What I'm saying is, I guess I love her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**  
  
"Uncle Luke, I don't understand. I thought we were going to head straight home, no stops on the way." I mused, walking with him towards the Grand Auditorium on Yavin 4. I loved Yavin, but Coruscant was my home. We entered the room, my brother staring at the massive ceiling, unable to believe how big the Temple actually was.  
  
Luke smiled down at me, patting my shoulder. "We will Ana but there are a few things I need to do first." I nodded all right as he searched the room for someone. He smiled when he found him. "Corran."  
  
Corran looked up and smiled, excusing himself away from Tionne and some other Knights. The two shook hands, before turning their attention back on me. "Hi Corran." I whispered. He smiled at me before looking at my Uncle.  
  
"What brings you here, Luke?  
  
"I just wanted to check on things before heading to Coruscant. How's everyone else?" he replied, glancing once at me.  
  
I knew why my Uncle wanted to come here. I wasn't stupid. I had known long ago that I was part of the once dead Jedi line --- and since I was the oldest, naturally, he wanted to keep an eye out for any possible connection to the Force. It was funny. Once I was born, before I could even talk or walk, all ready I was hearing stories about the Jedi Knights, the Old Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and my Great Great Grandfather, the late Anakin Skywalker. I think it was him that scared me the most. The idea that a monster that cruel and evil was part of me. I had nightmares for weeks before Luke came to me and assured me Anakin wasn't evil when he died. It helped but it didn't soothe my worries about the Jedi.  
  
Matter of fact, I questioned the Jedi. I questioned if I would become a Jedi myself. In the old days, theoretically, the Jedi took infants away from their parents and families to train. Basically, it was a lonely and hard life. Never really knowing if the mission you were was your last or if your Master would survive or if both of you would die. It scares me. But even though I had these fears in me, I would never voice them – especially to Luke. Luke held so much promise and hope in me. He loved me so much; probably because he didn't have a child of his own.  
  
That was the sad part. Even though Luke and Aunt Mara had been married for years, and, ahem – trying to have a child somehow never worked out. There was always some crisis to divert or some assassin to take care of. No matter the situation, the circumstances never held time for romance. I guess in a way, I was sorry for him and Aunt Mara. My grandmother Leia was happily married to my grandfather; had three children – my mother, my Uncle Jacen and Anakin but Luke and Mara had yet to have their own family.  
  
I nodded, glancing at Corran and Luke. The two, like myself had become engrossed in a conversation about training and recent mission, they forgot I was even there. I laughed and yeah, they remembered I was there.  
  
"And what are you laughing at, Ana Solo?" Corran teased.  
  
I shrugged, placing my hands behind my back. "Nothing. Just thinking." I switched my gaze to Luke, "Um, is it okay if I wait in the shuttle?"  
  
He nodded no, "I'm almost finished here, Ana and then we can go." Luke paused, studying me. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing." I mused, walking past them sitting on the stage. Geez, they ignore me for I don't know how long and Luke wanders what I'm thinking about? Oh yeah, just ask Owen the same question when you have the chance, uncle and he'll give you a straight answer – Astra Sule, Princess of Astrus.  
  
Luke laughed, causing me to look at him. It seemed like he heard what I was thinking...forget it, girl. Yavin's hot sun is making you hallucinate.  
  
**  
  
Corran nodded, "Any sign of affiliation to the Force?"  
  
"Nothing. I just don't get it, Corran. I mean she's the oldest, so she should be the first to feel something. I mean I know Owen is smart – but he has always had his mind someplace else."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, and so does she. They're kids, Luke. Let them be kids. Let it be their decision."  
  
The Jedi shrugged, "What if she makes the wrong decision and decides she doesn't want to be a Jedi?"  
  
"Why would she decide that? Luke, she loves you. You're her Uncle. What, you're going to tell me if she decides no, the whole family will shun her out? Luke, come on."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. But it's in her blood, our blood – family blood. She's 12 years old – shouldn't that be the time for something to develop?"  
  
Horn laughed patting Luke's shoulder. "Yeah, her character. Look at her, Luke."  
  
The Jedi turned, staring at his niece as she talked to Tionne. I was young, but wise. He could see that. Though I never spoke my mind, he knew wheels were turning in my head. I was very scientific, much like Leia except for politics. I hated politics and considered them evil. I laughed at some joke, catching my Uncle's gaze and smile before turning my attention back to the young Jedi. Luke nodded, "Maybe you're right, Corran. Maybe I shouldn't push things. I mean, after all she is still just a kid. Maybe not a kid, but a growing woman. She still needs time to figure out what she wants to do with her life – I'll give her that."  
  
**  
  
We ended up staying on Yavin for the night because Uncle Luke wanted to talk with the trainees and hear their thoughts on what they were working on, and surprise, he invited me along. Not my brother, me, which said allot. He wanted me to observe and occasionally tell him what I thought. I spent the whole afternoon at my Uncle's side, watching him with the younger trainees Tionne took care of.  
  
They were so adorable! So much energy and enthusiasm; I couldn't stop smiling at each of them. So young, so innocent – but their lives, they were going to be different from everyone else because they were Jedi. But I know they'll adapt; you have to able to live that kind of life. One of the younger trainees, a 6-year-old female Twi'lek raised her hand, nodding to me. "Are you a Jedi, too?"  
  
I frowned, glancing at my Uncle. A whole lot of the trainees in the Temple knew I was Luke's grandniece, so they assumed because I wasn't there so often I was on a mission or something. "Actually, I --- " I stopped myself briefly and smiled, kneeling down in front of the girl. "Yeah, I am. I've been on missions all over the galaxy, fighting the good fight and helping people." Good save girl! "Wanna hear about them?"  
  
Several of the children sat down on the floor, Indian style as I sat down as well, my Uncle smiling from behind. "My brother and I – we just came back from Astrus. Do you know that planet?" Some of them nodded 'yes'; the other half nodded 'no.' "My Aunt, Aiden Sule, rules it. She's not my real aunt; she's not related to me by blood but I call her my aunt because her daughter and I were born on the same day. We're like sisters. Regretfully, we don't get to see each other very much but when we do, it's wonderful."  
  
One human girl raised her hand, "What's your power?"  
  
I frowned, biting my lip harder. My power? Of course. Every Jedi has some type of power, and I was a Jedi though I honestly never trained. I was young; I didn't know where my life was going. I shrugged, "It's latent. I guess it happens for different people at different times, but when it happens to me, I'm sure I'll be ready." Or at least I hope I will.  
  
Thankfully, Tionne arrived and chauffeured the children out to continue their studies. I huffed, clenching my fist. Jedi don't lie but I did. I glanced back at my Uncle Luke. I was sure he was disappointed in me, but if he wasn't, I know I was disappointed in myself. He nodded, "You know could train if you wanted to."  
  
"I know. That's always been an option; Owen would accept in a heartbeat but me, I don't know." I huffed, pacing about, "I have so many feelings bottled up inside of me; it's confusing. I know there are expectations of me, what my future will be like because Owen and I are the second-generation children of the family. But I'm not ready for this; I'm not even sure if I'll ever be ready."  
  
Luke scratched his chin, "I'm not pushing you Ana to become something you're not but I won't lie to you and say I have high hopes you might change your mind. But I am not disappointed in you, remember that." He paused, smiling, "When your time will come, you'll know and you'll be ready."  
  
I smiled back as he leaned off the wall, "Come on. Let's find Owen."  
  
**  
  
Even if Luke said he wasn't disappointed me; I felt he was. I knew he was. He held me very close to his heart and I let him down. I hated it. For months, he took Owen and I to Yavin, hoping one of us, mainly me would show some affinity towards the Force. I'm twelve years old, and at a crossroads in my life – I want to be independent but I also don't want to let my family down, and I feel like I already have.  
  
He smiled down at me; I smiled back though I was in bitter turmoil. He nodded to a young boy, leaning against the east wall of the auditorium. "Hey, little bro." I mused, standing next to him, "Ready to go home?"  
  
"I don't think so, Ana. I'm staying." Oh great! My brother had decided to train, and I was debating my principles on the matter. But I wasn't going to lay him back, and keep him from doing what he wanted to do. I just hoped he understood my decision. I still don't. He shrugged, "What about you?"  
  
I huffed, swaying my head, "I'm going back to Coruscant." Owen frowned, "It's just not my time, Owen. I have all these feelings inside of me; I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ya know, training doesn't necessarily mean you have to have an active power. I probably never will; or I might – I don't know." Luke added, smiling partly.  
  
I shrugged, "I know. It means more than that." I turned back to Owen and smiled, "Good luck, O."  
  
"It's the May the Force be with you, Ana." He added, chuckling.  
  
**  
  
Leaving the auditorium and getting ready to pack-up, I couldn't help but sense my brother was disappointed I refused. I know he was. Luke said he wasn't, but I still get the same vibe from both of them. I feel like I've let them down and I don't like that feeling but I can't become something I'm not. I have a destiny; I believe that but I don't necessarily think its Jedi. It maybe Jedi; I don't know.  
  
There's so many options to think about. If I weren't a Jedi, my grand mother would probably push me into politics. I hate politics but I've always loved learning about philosophy and history. Maybe I can take a class at one of the universities on Coruscant.  
  
Suddenly, I was thrown back on the bed, my head aching. Flashes of images swarmed into my head but all around those images, was a lonely dark-haired girl. She looked to be about 8-12. She was alone in a shed or something; it was really dark and she was crying for her mother, cursing her father. I grabbed my head, trying to dull the pain. Finally, after a time, the images stopped. My head fell back on the bed, trying to understand what just happened.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't really have the time to figure it out because my Uncle was already at my door. He looked concerned. I wearily stood up from the bed and answered the door, my left hand massaging my head. "What happened?"  
  
I shrugged the pain less now, "I really don't know." I let down my head and gestured he come in, as I went to the fresher and washed my face. I grabbed an ice pack and rested it on the left side of my skull. "I don't really know what it was --- it was fast, almost too much information at once but I was able to make out a young girl. She looked to be about 8-12 years old; black hair and green eyes. She was alone in a shed; no sunlight. There could have been windows but if there were, they were covered up. She was crying for her mother but cursing her father." I paused, biting my lip, glancing at my Uncle Luke, "What is it?"  
  
He nodded, slightly smiling, "A vision; premonition – whatever you want to call it."  
  
I rolled my eyes, changing sides with the icepack, "Are they always that headachy?"  
  
Luke laughed, "Not usually but most of the time, they're incoherent. You can't always tell what it is or how far into the future the vision takes place."  
  
I nodded, dropping the pack, "If this is my power as a Jedi, I don't want it. I don't want to end up with huge headache afterwards that'll take weeks to get over."  
  
"Not all of them are brutal. They can be a blessing sometimes because of the feeling of saving some one's life in the end."  
  
"And what about that girl? How is seeing her in that shed, no sunlight and crying for her mother a blessing?! Me, I will always remember that image; it will stick with me until I die. Don't tell me, this is all I'm going to see for the rest of my life, evil and the bad things parents do to their children or other innocents? How can I deal with that?"  
  
He nodded, "I can't tell you how to deal with it, but I will offer that you stay here and learn how to cope with these visions."  
  
I moaned, crossing my arms, "Is there any way you can take away this power? I really don't want to deal with it. I don't want to deal with it if these are the things I'm seeing; the evils, the pain, the suffering. I don't want that."  
  
Luke nodded, "No one wants to deal with that but we have to." He paused, huffing, "You're young. Twelve, you have a long life ahead of you but if you ever decide you can't deal with it, you can always come here and ask for help or just to talk and vent off anger, but in a good a way."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Luke. I appreciate the offer but right now, before I make a decision, I really need to find out whom that girl is and where she is. She needed help, and I want to be the one to administer that help."  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Luke asked over my shoulder as I sketched the girl from my vision.  
  
I shrugged. He hoped I would stay on Yavin and learn how to control my new power, among other things. But I couldn't focus on that right now. There was a young girl out there in desperate help and I didn't even know where to begin. I turned to him and smiled weakly, "I didn't say exactly I've changed my mind --- I just want to ID this girl before I make a decision."  
  
As I finished the sketch, Owen ran into the room with a panicked look on his face. I raised my eyebrows and put down the pad, "Something wrong, bro?"  
  
"Yeah! I heard you had a vision but you've decided to not train..."  
  
I nodded, my eyes narrowing, "I haven't decided anything, Owen; not yet anyway." I stood up, holding the pad and handed it to him.  
  
He shrugged, staring back at her. "Who is she?"  
  
"I saw her in a vision; I don't know who she is but she was in trouble; real trouble!"  
  
Owen scowled, looking back at me. "Were you able to identify where she was...?"  
  
Luke nodded, "If you mean an exact location...No. She only saw --- well, Ana, why don't you explain it?"  
  
I huffed, almost annoyed. Talking about it the first time gave me chills and I wasn't going to go through that again. "I don't want to talk about."  
  
Owen was going to ask me something else, but Luke nodded 'no' to him. I stared back at the sketch of the young girl. Jet-black hair and green eyes. I swear, she reminded me of aunt Mara but there was something about her.  Whoever she was, I knew she needed my help but how exactly was I supposed to help her? I didn't even know where to look. All I had to guide me was her face and her fear. I closed my eyes, fighting back the fear inside me.  
  
Luke stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, kneeling down beside me. "We'll find her Ana. I promise you."  
  
I nodded okay, dropping the sketch as I stood up and paced about. I stopped, my knees buckled and I dropped onto the floor, throwing up. Luke and Owen rushed to my side; Owen kneeled on my right, Luke on my left. Owen reached up and softly massaged my back. I felt my face; it was totally damp. My cheeks and neck were cold and sweaty. The both of them picked me up and carried me to my room. Owen grabbed some sheets and covered my body as Luke poured some water in a glass. Weakly, I found my voice again, "What's happening to me, Uncle Luke?" My voice trembled.  
  
He nodded no, glancing at Owen, "It could just be an after affect of your vision. Your body isn't used to that type of revulsion."  
  
I took a sip of the water as Owen wiped my head with a towel and I drifted off to sleep. Owen looked worriedly at Luke as he stood up and lead him outside. "What's happening to her? Why is she like this?" Owen asked as the Jedi gestured he quiet down.  
  
"It's been a long time since Ana experienced her first vision. Remember, she was five years old." He glanced back at the door and sighed, "Her power has been dormant for many years. Why it's suddenly been reactivated, I don't know. But we have to find this girl Ana saw in her vision." The Jedi paused, thinking a moment, "It's possible Ana and this girl are linked telepathically. But I doubt it. Whatever the case, we should keep an eye on Ana."  
  
Owen nodded, "Can we take her with us? If she can identify the girl or pin point where's she located…."  
  
"She's too weak. She has to regain her strength first." Luke paused, "It's too dangerous for her to travel. If she has another vision and reacts the same way…I don't even want to think how her body will react."  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, "There must be something we can do. I know Ana isn't well, but there's an innocent out there that needs our help. And if we're too late…Uncle Luke, we HAVE to do something."  
  
Before he could reply, I stumbled outside, leaning against the door. Luke immediately rushed to my side but I pushed him away and Owen's assistance as well.  "Go. Find her."  
  
Luke nodded, "We're not leaving you here, Ana."  
  
I shrugged, "I'll meditate during the trip to regain my strength. What's important is finding that…"  
  
I moaned, my head thrown back against the wall as I was assaulted with another more detailed vision. I cried and screamed as my body convulsed. Luke and Owen rushed to my head, using the force to lessen the pain. It didn't help. I hit my head again against the wall; I felt the blood escape my skull. I saw it on my hand as it reached back to protect my skull. Luke moaned, reaching up and wiping the blood away from my nose.  
  
In the vision, I saw the girl, surrounded by darkness. She was alone, quiet, as if waiting for her own death. She was staring blankly into space. She felt no fear, only nothingness. She turned away as someone opened a door, exposing break light into the shed. Yes, it was a shed. It was too bright to make out who opened the door. As it stepped forward, I knew it was a man. He grabbed the girl and dragged her from the shed. She didn't even cry, scream or struggle, except cover her eyes from the bright light.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina nodded her head, talking to Uncle Luke and Owen. Before they could do anything, Luke thought it would be best to run things by my mom first. Most likely, she'd argue against the search in my condition but on the other hand, she was happy my power had resurfaced but the question was why? Why twelve years?  
  
Owen bit his lip, "I know you're worried mom, but we'll take care of her."  
  
She waved her hand, sighing, "It's too dangerous. If she's as weak as you say she is, I don't think traveling is a good idea." Jaina paused a moment, thinking, "Here's the deal: you look for this girl, but immediately after everything's over, I want Ana back on Coruscant. I'm serious, Owen."  
  
"We'll take care of her, mom. Promise." The boy stated, before she ordered her to speak to Uncle Luke alone. Luke shrugged at Owen. The boy skulked out of view, tending to me.  
  
"Jaina ---." Luke started, "We'll take care of her. Maybe after this, she'll change her mind and decide to train. Of course, that's only wishful thinking."  
  
She smiled wearily, "Just bring her home safely, Uncle Luke."  
  
The Jedi Master smiled back, "I will, Jaina. We both will." She nodded okay, before switching off.  
  
~~  
  
I wearily opened my eyes, sitting up from the medical bed in the Jade Shadow. Faintly, I could make out a large blue blur, sitting on a crate. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus the blur but gave up after awhile, falling back onto the pillow. The blue blur stood up from the crate. It glanced back at the cockpit a moment before walking over to my bed and kneeling down.  
  
"Whatever you are, just get out." I mumbled, turning over.  
  
The blur laughed to itself, and then stood up again. It was about to leave, but turned back to me. It grunted and disappeared. Moments later, Owen came into the cabin with some soup and milk. He put it down on the small circular table, next to the bed. He spotted the crate on the other side of the cabin, and brought it to the bed, using the Force.  
  
"How are you doing, kiddo?" he asked.  
  
I smiled, turning back to him. I glanced again at the other side of the room. The blue blur was gone. I moaned, sitting up a bit, "Okay. I think I was hallucinating a few minutes ago, before you came in. I saw a large blue blur."  
  
He smiled, leaning back against the wall, "And were you able to figure out what the large blue blur was?"  
  
I scowled, taking a sip of the milk, "Don't patronize your big sister, Owen, just because I'm sick or something."  
  
"I'm not. I was just joking around. Ha, ha joking." He huffed, looking back at the cockpit. He shrugged, looking back at me, "You saw a blue blur, huh? You sure it just wasn't another vision?"  
  
I nodded, "No. It wasn't a vision. If it were I would have a Sith-ass headache right now. And my head feels fine."  
  
He was silent a moment, thinking about something but let is pass. He smiled tenderly, "Corellia's not too far away. I'd say maybe another hour or something. Hang in there." Owen leaned down and kissed my forehead, before standing up and returning to the cockpit.  
  
~~  
  
Miraculously, the next day I actually regained some of my strength. Uncle Luke and Owen still insisted that I rest, despite the fact I felt like I could take on a bantha. I groaned, hiding my face in the pillow. They both smiled. I raised my hand from my pillow, pointing at them. "If you two are laughing, I'm going to have to kill you!"  
  
Owen cleared his throat, "Sorry, Anne. Hey, mom and dad called an hour ago."  
  
I sat up, facing them both, hugging the pillow to my chest. "Yeah, what did they say?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "Jaina wanted you to return to Coruscant. Motherly instincts, but Jag talked her out of it. They argued for while before she gave in and cut off the transmission. That's about it."  
  
I frowned, standing up from the bed. Luke and Owen blocked my way, but I glared at them both and they stepped aside. I walked around the cabin a bit before turning to them both. "Did mom give a reason why she called besides the fact she was worried about me?"  
  
My brother nodded, "I did feel she was holding something back, but she wouldn't say anything about it. It could have been a vision she had, or from someone else in our family, besides you."  
  
I shook my head, pacing about the cabin again. I looked up momentarily and in the doorframe, was the large blue blur I saw earlier, well partially anyway. Luke and Owen stood up, situating themselves on both my sides. He 'hmmd' and walked into the cabin. Judging from his appearance, it looked like he was a Jedi master. Very tall, long hair and beard. But appearances can be deceiving. I glanced at Luke and Owen. It didn't seem like they noticed he was there. I stepped forward, confronting him.  
  
He leaned off the bulkhead, walking towards me and smiled. Luke and Owen were definitely paying attention; Luke didn't seem at all surprised but Owen had a ghastly look on his face. He had never seen a ghost before. I was wandering exactly when you would wake up, Ana Solo. It spoke.  
  
A ghost that knows my name. That's creepy, but somehow he intrigued me. I had never really encountered a ghost before, especially a Jedi Master. He must have been from the Old Order, before the fall of the Republic. "Who are you? Why are you here and how in Sith do you know my name?"  
  
He laughed, So many questions. He nodded his head, sitting down on the crate he sat on before. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master. He paused, And to answer your second and third question, I'm here because after this mission, you're going to need a Master and I know of you because I've been watching over you since you were born.   
  
I shrugged, "You've been watching me all this time? How come I never felt you were around?"  
  
Qui-Gon tapped his head, Until this point, my life Force has been pretty weak. I appear to you now because, as I said before, if you are not trained, the visions you have, will drive you crazy.   
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I don't need any help, Jinn."  
  
"Ana…" my uncle Luke started, glancing at Master Jinn, "Maybe you should listen to him. He maybe right. The visions you have, sometimes, it maybe too much for you to handle…especially since your power has been dormant for years and you don't know how to control it."  
  
I laughed, nodding to them all, "Listen to yourselves! This a ghost, we hardly know. He appears out of no-where and you take his advice? I won't. Not from a strange ghost, even if he's been watching me since I was a baby. And by the way, very creepy!"  
  
He laughed again, but I only glared at him. Obviously, he was from the Old Order, just like Ben Kenobi and Master Yoda but I wasn't about to trust him right away. He raised his chin, almost as if he sensed my thoughts. Ana, I understand your doubt not to trust me. I didn't expect you to, not the first time we would meet, but I'll be here if you ever need any help. Or just to talk.   
  
"Thanks for the invitation, Master Jinn but I don't need…." Before I could finish my sentence, my head was assaulted by another vision.  
  
~~  
  
I growled as I felt someone place a cold ice pouch of my head. That's it! Another one of visions and I'm going to have a concussion or worse! I glanced around the cabin. My Uncle Luke and Owen were talking to Master Jinn. Why is he still here? I thought I told him to leave. Doesn't he ever listen?! Typical men. No, typical male Jedi Master. He turned his head, peeking over Luke's shoulder. I rolled my eyes, plopping my head against the pillow. He smiled, turning to me. Luke and Owen turned around as well. Owen grabbed a crate to sit down. Qui-Gon stood beside Owen, whispering, "Ana?"  
  
I opened my left eye, and there he was again, leaning over me. I rolled my eyes again, "I thought I told you to leave? What are you still doing here?"  
  
He shrugged, I'm not leaving Ana. Not until all of this is over. Qui-Gon knelt down, resting his blue elbow on the edge of the bunk. How are you feeling?   
  
"I swear if I have another vision, I'm going to end up with a concussion." I mumbled, as he raised his hands over my head. I glanced at Luke and Owen. They only shrugged, not really sure what he was doing. Well, he did something right because I didn't feel any more pain.  
  
He opened his eyes again, smiling at me. Feel better?   
  
"Yeah, I do. What did you do?"  
  
I used the Force to hide your pain. It's still there; it's just buried. He smiled again  
  
But instead of scowling at him, I reluctantly I smiled back at him, "Thank you." I glanced back at Owen and Luke, giving in. "Fine! You can stay…. for now. But as soon as everything goes back to normal, you leave me alone. Deal?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, smiling, Of course.   
  
As he extended his right hand to me I looked at him incredously. "You've got to be kidding me. You're a ghost!" Still, his hand didn't move. I rolled my eyes, reluctantly shaking it. It was a weird feeling. Despite the fact he was a ghost, his hand felt solid...and there was something else. I felt something. It wasn't a vision, just a feeling. A feeling that somehow he would become more to me, and he would always be there despite my temper and I would look to him for support and guidance.  
  
His smile grew, letting go of my hand as I stared at him. I'll leave you alone to rest. I'll be back later.   
  
And strangely I whispered, "I know you will." He smiled quaintly at me, and then disappeared again.  
  
After Qui-Gon left, Owen and Luke left as well but I knew they were watching me. My two watchers, and now I have a third. I scrunched my nose, expect for the fact that he was a ghost. That's weird. Not weird that he's a ghost, just that he'd been watching me my whole life and I never sensed him. I bit my lip, weakly standing up from the bunk to pour myself a glass of water. As I grabbed myself a cup, I caught his eyes as he stared back at me. This time I didn't jump and shout. I already sensed he was around.  
  
I put down my glass, tapping my fingers, "I have a question. How come if you've been watching me my whole life, I never sensed you were around?"  
  
He shrugged, Oh, you did. You just thought it was your conscious talking. I smiled, drinking the water as I walked back to the bed, limping a bit. He frowned, sitting beside me. You're limping.   
  
"I am?" Obviously I hadn't noticed. Something must have happened. He looked at me honestly, but I only shrugged, telling him I really didn't notice it. He raised his hands over my left leg, where I was limping, and this time I saw what he was doing. Bright light flowed from his hands, drifting to my leg. But it didn't work. I could still feel the pain. "It must be the girl. He did something to her. Hurt her."  
  
Yes. He mused, gazing up at me. Have you felt anything else, something different that you didn't feel before?   
  
I shrugged, "No. I didn't even know my leg was broken until you pointed it out to me." I turned away briefly, "Qui-Gon, what's happening to me? To her? I know I'm connected to her…Um, what if the next time he hurts her, it's the last time and I…"  
  
He nodded, forcing me to look at him, You're not going to die, Ana. I won't allow it to happen. I haven't watched you for this long, to simply sit back and watch you die. That's not going to happen to you.   
  
I choked back a cry, still not convinced, "I don't know. I'm scared Qui- Gon. I'm only twelve years old. I don't want to die."  
  
He wanted to hug me, comfort me but he knew he couldn't. He stood up again, huffing, I'll talk to the Council. I'll be back… I nodded, still crying as he disappeared again.  
  
My Uncle Luke appeared from the cockpit, "Ana, we're here."  
  
TBC 


End file.
